How Time Has Changed Us
by Eternalfan
Summary: The guys,Stoker,Charley and her parents have known each other for yrs. Friendships develop into something more when horrible events bring them closer. How they see each other changes completely with time. How will they cope with it?
1. Old Friends

A/N: Hi everyone! well, here's another bmfm fanfic I just had to get down on paper. It just came to mind and I had to get it out. Hope you all enjoyed it.  
Basically in this fanfic I've created Charley, Vinnie, Modo, Throttle, Stoker and Charley's parents have known each other for a few years before the initial crash landing in Quigley field. The guys come back 15 years later when Stoker send them on a mission to Earth. I'm not tellin' everything so enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Chicago, 15 years ago_

"Aw come on dad! I wanna help you!" she crossed my arms, determined to let her help him.

"Now listen here Charlene, this bike is real important. The owner is comin' soon and it needs to be fixed pronto. I don't need ya messin' around with my tools," Henry Davidson regarded his daughter with he hoped was a severe look. Keepin' a straight face around his grease monkey of a daughter was hard enough as it was. Seein' her demin overalls, pigtails high up on her head, 'Harley Davidson' tank top and oil rag hangin' out her back pocket just made her about the cutest little thing he'd ever seen.

"I won't! I promise, I'll be real careful with your tools daddy," she knew he'd soften up if she called him daddy. He always did. Charlene clapped her hands excitedly when he sighed in defeat and handed her a #2 phillips.

"Start removin' that manifold. Careful not to strip the screws. If it's too hard just let me know,"

"I will daddy, and… and thank you,"

"No problem darlin'," smiling as his daughter lay down on the creeper, he watched in awe as she slid her little lanky frame under the bike and went to work on the screws holding the manifold in place, _and I wanted a son…_ he chuckled to himself.

* * *

_2 ½ hours later_

"Well, well, well, looks like my baby's gettin' the royal treatment!"

Henry stood up, wiping his hands clean as he shook hands with one of the most honorable men he'd ever known. Except for the fact that he was a 6 and half foot tall mouse, a rich brown colored mouse with a mane of hair a shade darker hanging halfway down his back in a loose ponytail. His dark green military issue pants and vest gave him an aura of harshness. He knew better.

"You bet she is. Charlene here's been helpin' me getting' her back in tip top shape. Ain't that right darlin',"

"Yes sir," standing erect, the cutest little girl in grease stained overalls and oil smudges on her freckled cheeks.

Chuckling, the tall Martian sat on his heels and regarded the little lady with a gentle smile,

"You been helpin' your dad little lady,"

"Sure have been Stoker sir," she looked him in the eye, trying not to smile. Her father had always taught her to be strong. She didn't like those sissy girls in dresses who squealed and ran around like nit wits.

"I can see that. And it's just Stoker sweetheart," he chucked her under the chin, wiping the oil smudges off her cheek in the process. "You've done a mighty fine job here Charley,"

"I don't mean to be rude Stoker sir, but my name's Charlene. Charley's a boy's name,"

"I thought I said to call me Stoker,"

"I will so long as you call me Charlene," Henry chuckled at his daughter character. Stoker smiled a wide crooked grin and ruffled her hair.

"You got spunk sweetheart, never lose that. Charlene it is," Stoker reached his hand out and grinned when Charlene placed her tiny hand in his, giving it a vigorous hand shake that had the male mouse smiling with pride. _She sure will be a little spit fire when she grows up._

"I won't,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Just then a little white Martian mouse no more than a year older than Charlene ran out from the truck Stoker had come out of.

"You better make her pinky swear uncle Stoker, girls don't keep no promises," he crossed his little white furry arms, staring down the earthen girl.

"I keep 'em better than you Vincent!" she stuck her tongue out at him, and smiled triumphantly when he pointed at her and looked at his two other friends still in the truck for help.

"You see that! She stuck her tongue out at me! She probably sprayed me with cooties!" All three looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"I don't have no cooties Van Wham! You take that back or I'll slug ya!"

The two other Martian boys stepped out of the truck and stood behind Vincent.

"No one threatens our friends!" the tan one said, maybe about two years older than Charlene.

"Especially not some girl!" came the response from the oldest of the three, a bulky grey one.

"Now kids," Henry's voice brooked no argument from the four,

"He started it! He said I couldn't keep promises and that I had cooties!" Charlene looked at her father, pointing an accusing finger to the little white furred Martian who was a little taller than her.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"ENOUGH!" Stoker's barked out command stopped all rebuttals.

"But-" Stoker looked down at Vincent with a stern fatherly look and tried not to smile when the little white energetic ball of fur crossed his arms and pouted.

"aw man," he breathed under his breath.

"Now boys, say bye to Mr. Davidson and Charlene before we leave,"

He almost snorted with laughter when all three gave him a traitorous look at the mention of the feisty little girl.

"Now,"

Hanging their heads low, they mumbled their goodbyes and shook hands with Henry, and avoided all contact with Charlene who kept her fists raised when Vincent came close.

"Charlene," rolling her eyes at her father's warning, Charlene lowered her fists and bid her farewells to the mice she'd known almost all her 11 years of life.

"You're a good man Henry," Stoker walked over and clapped the man he'd come to admire as a brother in a 'manly' hug and picked up the scrawny little girl, making her curly pigtails bounce.

"You keep an eye out for your old man little lady. He's got a damn fine mechanic workin' for him and I hope she won't be leavin' anytime soon,"

"No sir! One day, the garage will be mine and I'll be the best mechanic this side of Chi-town," pointing proudly at herself, Charlene's smiling face drooped a little.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Stoker lifted the little girl's chin.

"Aw look, the widdle baby is cryin'!" the boys' laughter was drowned out by Charlene's high pitch scream.

"I don't cry you big ninnies! You keep that up and I'll wallop ya all from here to Japan!"

"Ha! No you can't! You don't even know where Japan is!"

"I will once I send you there on your arse!"

"CHARLENE!" Stoker and Henry's shocked voices stopped all teasing.

"Alright, now what's all this about. What are you gettin' all worked up about?"

"I… I'm gonna miss you Stoker," wrapping her skinny little arms around the tall Martian man she'd come to love like an uncle, she sniffed and quickly rubbed the tear that threatened to spill.

"Damn wind," she muttered.

"You, young missy, have been hangin' around grease monkeys for too long," hugging her tightly to him, he whispered in her ear, "we'll be back darlin'. Not right away, but we'll be back,"

"You promise?"

"I promise,"

"Pinky swear it then," squinting her eyes at him in a scrutinizing way she held up her pinky in front of his face and waited for him to do the same.

"Why do I have to pinky swear?"

"'Cause boys are ninnies and can't keep their promises. Now pinky swear Stoker or I won't be your little darlin' anymore," she knew that was low, but she wanted to get her point across.

Chuckling at her gumption, he raised an eyebrow at Henry and pointed to the little girl in his arms,

"You'd better keep an eye on this one,"

"Oh I will,"

"Will you pinky swear already!"

"Alright, alright!"

Twisting his furry pinky around her tiny little furless one, Stoker repeated, "we promise to come back l'il darlin',"

"I want you to come back. Those three can stay on Mars,"

"Just for that I'm gonna come back just to give you a nooggy and a wedgy!" came the reply from the truck.

"Not before I give ya a swirly!"

"Alright! Enough! Geez!! You two need to kiss and make-up!"

Vincent stuck his head out of the truck, looking like he'd be sick, while Charlene grabbed Stoker's face, brought it near her own so close he could count the freckles on her nose and said very sternly,

"That's SSOO gross! Not only does he have cooties, but he's got Martian cooties. That's worse than normal cooties," letting go of his face and shaking her head like she was disappointed in him, she wriggled her way out of his grasp. Both men tried not to explode with laughter.

"Remember your pinky swear!" she said as she ran back to the garage.

"Where're you goin'?" Henry called when his daughter ran away from the group.

"I'm hungry and I want a doughnut before they're all gone. Want me to save ya one daddy?"

"Yeah, save me a Boston cream. If Ben touches it you have my permission to fatten his lip,"

Nodding like a girl on a mission she swung open the door to the mess hall and yelled out,

"If anyone touches my daddy's Boston cream, he said I can fatten your lip!"

Stoker watched the little girl shut the door behind her and grabbed Henry by the shoulders,

"You've got quite the little woman there Henry. She's gonna be a handful, but she will be gorgeous,"

"What's this about my girl bein' a handful?" a young woman in her early twenties stepped out of the room her daughter had just gone into and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hey there Tammy,"

"Don't you 'Hey Tammy' me mister. I don't need my daughter hollerin' about punchin' in someone's lip for a doughnut," giving her husband an affectionate hug, she turned to Stoker and adjusted the collar of his vest and brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes.

"You can't go goin' back to Mars lookin' like somethin' the cat dragged in,"

Grinning like a fool he grabbed his best friend's wife in a hug and lifted her off the ground, making her laugh in delight,

"You were always good to me Tammy. I just hope you did good choosin' the old wrench jockey here,"

Pointing over to his friend, Tammy snorted in laughter and slapped his hands away.

"Dirty old mouse,"

"And lovin' every minute of it,"

Smiling he waved goodbye one more time, asked the boys to say goodbye to Henry and Tammy and they were on their way to the secret location where a shuttle would be picking them up and bringing them back to Mars.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just letting everyone know, this chapter was a real tear jerker to write. I hope it has the same effect on you guys.

Just a reminder that I do not own any of the Biker Mice, Charley or Stoker. I also do not own the song "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi. I do however own the characters I've created for the purpose of the story.

* * *

_10 years later_

Something, or rather someone, was blocking the light, preventing Henry from finishing up the last bike before calling it a night.

"I'd like to speak to the owner of the garage," the voice sounded snobbish.

"You're blockin' his light," Not even bothering to stand up, he waited for the man to say his piece and leave.

"Yes well, I'd like to make an offer on this, um, piece of land,"

"What for?" now he was getting angry. The garage had been in his family for generations. It was practically an heirloom. Everyone who'd been here long enough knew that. Which only meant one thing; the guy wasn't from around here.

"Does it matter? I'm willing to pay a veritable sum for this spit of land,"

Standing up to look at man, Henry frowned at the man's superior demeanor, not liking him in the least. The large man in the purple suit and greased black hair looked him over like he was some kind of bug he'd like to squash under his patent leather shoe. _Who the hell does this suit think he's doin' walkin' in my garage wantin' to buy the land?_

"The Last Chance ain't for sale," those being his final words, he turned around wiping his hands on his oil rag.

"Oh dear, I really wish you'd take my offer. It really is quite generous," the large men motioned for someone to come in behind him. A rather large oily man with a pistol in his hand aimed directly at Henry's head walked in behind the suit.

"Ya never did give me your name?"

"I didn't give it my good man. But if you must know, it's Limburger. Lawrence Limburger,"

"Well, _Lawrence_, this here garage has been in my family for decades. Ain't no one gonna buy it from my family. Killing me will just result in a whole lot of trouble for you. So I suggest ya get yourself and your goon outta here before you do something you regret,"

"I never regret anything," with a flick of his finger, the large man with the gun fired a shot. Henry fell to his knees, his hands came up to his chest warm and sticky with his blood. He watched as the purple suited man and his thug walked out of his garage.

_I never got to walk my baby down the aisle at her wedding…_

* * *

_That night_

Stoker was just about to call it a night when his communicator buzzed. _What the hell?_ He looked at the source; Earth, USA, Chicago.

"Henry!" Flipping it open with a smile, his smile died when Tammy's tear streaked face appeared on screen.

"Tammy?" when she kept on crying, trying to speak through her tears, Stoker stood up with his communicator and ran out of his office. "Tammy! Tammy what's wrong baby?!"

"Henry… Oh God! He's been shot!" her voice died on a gut wrenching sob. Dismissing the faces of the recruits on base Stoker made his way to the hanger. He stopped dead in his tracks as her words sunk in.

"H-He's been shot?" he ran his hand through his hair, not knowing what to make of the whole situation, "is he alright?" his vision blurred with his own tears when Tammy shook her head, unable to speak.

"He died less than hour ago on the way to the hospital," covering her face in her hands, Tammy's gut wrenching sobs tore her apart. Stoker felt tears stream down his face as he stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything.

Three recruits came out of the hanger; just the three Stoker had been looking for.

"Stoke?" Throttle put his hand on his commander's shoulder and shook him a little. Unable to get a response from him, Throttle took the communicator out of his hand and was horrified at the sight on the screen.

"Mrs. Davidson?" Vinnie came beside him, confusion written all over his face.

Modo grabbed Stoker by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake.

"Commander!" Stoker's eyes focused on the large grey mouse in front of him, "what's going on?"

"Hen- Henry… he's been shot," more tears flowed down his cheeks. Modo pulled him in a hug, not ashamed in the least that he was holding his commander. The Martian needed him.

"W-What?" Vinnie looked at Throttle, alarm written all over his face. Just then Tammy raised her tear stained face and tried to speak. Her words were incomprehensible through her sobs.

"Take a deep breath Tammy. What is it?" he'd never called her by her first name, he'd always been formal. But given the current situation, formalities were thrown out the window.

"Charl-Charlene… oh jesus!" taking another deep breath.

That got the attention of all four,

"What about my l'il darlin'?" Stoker ripped the communicator from Throttle's hands and looked at Tammy with fearful eyes.

"She… She found him,"

"Oh fuck,"

"We're coming," Throttle's voice sounded eerily cool and collected as he looked from his commander to his bros.

"N-No… you don't have to. The fu-funeral won't be for another week or so," breaking on another sob she cried into her apron.

That was when they saw the blood on her apron.

"Why do you have blood on you Tammy?" Stoker was afraid of the answer and sure enough he could feel himself being torn apart as she looked at him with horror.

"It was everywhere. Charlene's covered in it. She's been screamin' and yellin' somethin' fierce. Kicked and punched every paramedic that tried to help her,"

"We're comin' Tammy. Hold tight. We'll be there by morning,"

"How? It takes almost two days to fly to Earth from Mars at high speed,"

"I'll figure it out somehow, but we'll be there,"

* * *

_Davidson residence_

Tammy lay in her bed facing the wall, still in her dress and apron soaked in her husband's blood. She'd finally fallen asleep after an entire night of moaning and crying in pain at the loss of her beloved husband.

She felt the bed give out as another body lay down behind her. She felt strong furry arms come around her, bringing her back to a warm strong chest. His tail went around her legs, laying them between his own two. Stoker held her close as her body wrenched in agony. She had no tears left to cry, only muscle spasms that tore a large hole in her chest. Breathing through the burning ache in her lungs, she reached an arm back and twined her fingers in Stoker's long mane of hair, bringing his head closer to hers.

"Oh Stoker!" seeing his tear streaked face, she held him tighter, giving him time to grieve.

* * *

_The Last Chance Garage_

Charlene sat in the corner on the floor of the garage. Her back against the wall and hugged her knees up to her chest. She rocked back and forth,

"It's not real… daddy's comin' home soon… it's not real," her eyes were wild green pools of misery.

"I'm so sorry Charlene," she recognized that smooth voice.

"No, no, no. NO!" covering her ears with her hands and rocking faster she kept repeating her words like a chant.

"It's not real… daddy's comin' home soon…" tears rolled down her cheeks telling her otherwise. She kept on staring straight on forward, not caring that she was still caked in her father's blood. Not caring that she must look like a wreck. Truth be told, she felt like someone had just hit her with a semi. She almost wished someone had. Maybe then the pain would go away.

Strong white furred hands pulled her hands away from her ears. Screaming at the intrusion, she kicked out and fought as the same strong hands held her tight against a warm white furred chest.

Try as she could she couldn't break free from the iron strong hold. She could feel Vinnie's chin resting on her head as he held her tight, taking deep breaths like he'd been crying.

She felt another set of arms hugging both her and Vinnie from behind. The warmth from those tan arms was almost comforting, but it didn't bring her father back.

"L- Let me go! Please…" the last part died on a sob she couldn't contain making her sound like the little girl they'd left behind ten years earlier.

Finally the kicking and punching stopped, leaving her with nothing but tears. A sob like that from a wounded animal sounded through the garage and the floodgates finally opened.

Yet another set of arms wrapped around them from the side. These being stronger than the rest.

All three friends just stood there, each holding their friend and bros at the same time. No words needed to be said.

* * *

_The funeral, 1 week later_

All four Martians attended, sitting proudly at the front of the church.

"Is Charlene gonna say a piece?" Stoker asked Tammy. Tammy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think she will. Poor girl hasn't spoken a word since she found him,"

After the priest had finished his sermon and invited those who wished to say their piece come up to the pew, he then announced for everyone to hear.

"Henry's daughter, Charlene, has something special she'd like to give her father before he is committed to the ground," Tammy and the Martians looked at each other in question.

The low hum followed by a lone guitar sounded over the speaker of the church, then the words came.

_It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems were wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home_

The sound of motorcycle at the doors drew the attention of everyone. Two men opened the doors and allowed in the beautiful woman astride her father's pride and joy; a fully restored 1928 Harley-Davidson JD Bobber he's affectionately named Charley.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

She let the bike make its way slowly to its owner. She tried not to look at her mother and their four Martian friends. More like family now. 

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're all alone all you do is think

With the doors open, a gentle breeze blew in, blowing her auburn hair in front of her tear streaked face and blowing her black silk dress around her slight frame. Finally arriving at the altar, she dismounted, kicked down the kick stand and made her way to her father's casket. 

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

The room practically vibrated with energy at the sight of Henry's beautiful daughter kneeling at her father's casket.

"I brought you Charley daddy. I knew you'd want her with you in heaven,"

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
Im wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive _

Vinnie tried to breath, but it felt like a weight was sitting on his chest, preventing him from taking a deep breath. He watched what use to be a lanky little girl, now transformed into a biker beauty mourning the loss of her father, a true biker, with his metal counterpart, the missing puzzle piece to his soul, at her side.

Now crying openly on her father's casket, Stoker left the pew to go pick up the grieving child in his arms. Looking at Tammy and then at the girl in his arms he looked out the door she'd come riding in by,

"I'm gonna take her home. She needs to sleep,"

"We'll meet you there,"

Vinnie, Modo, and Throttle looked at the beautiful young woman, her auburn hair flowing over their commander's arm and back to the stunning motorcycle she'd come riding in on.

"Wow,"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, guys I'm so sorry it took so long to get this done. But it's a long chapter and I'm SO excited about it. So excited in fact I've already started writing the second one. I can't enough for all of you who reviewed.

As always, I own nothing... *sigh*

_

* * *

1 month later_

Vinnie rode sweetheart on the streets of Chicago with Throttle and Modo in silence. That was the problem. He was silent. Throttle and Modo knew the white Martian was falling hard for their long time friend. Ever since the funeral and Charlene's display of love and loyalty towards her father, none of them had noticed how time had changed them all until now.

"Yo Vin, what say we head back to the Last Chance? Tammy said she was makin' sloppy joes," Throttle slowed Lady down so they could turn right at the upcoming intersection. Modo followed suit with L'il hoss but yelled out when Vinnie continued straight.

"Hey mouse! Where the hell you goin'?"

Vinnie shook his head to rid himself of the intoxicating images that seemed to linger in his mind for the past week. He slid sweetheart to a stop and made a sharp right turn, popping a wheelie in the process.

"OOOwwww!! Am I the baddest mamajammer in the universe or what?" Sweetheart's front wheel dropped back on the road as Vinnie fell in line between his two comrades.

"I'll go with the 'or what'," Throttle laughed at Vinnie's dark scowl.

"Everyone's a critic," grumbling under his breath he ignored his bros and pulled into the Last Chance just as they heard shouting coming the far end where the lift was.

"What the hell?" Modo got up and ran over to see what was going on in case someone was hurt. Sure enough Ben, Mike, Joe, and Red were all trying to lift the big machine. That only meant one thing; someone was underneath. He went around the other side and caught a glimpse of auburn hair and a trail of blood slowly making its way from under the lift to the drain almost five feet away.

"CHARLENE!" he grabbed the lift and pulled it off the girl with incredible ease, leaving the guys in awe. Picking her up off the ground Modo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the damage to the unconscious girl was minimal. Thankfully the motorcycle she'd been working on fell off and took most of the weight of the lift when it gave out.

"Vinnie meet me in the bedroom with some washcloths, warm water and bandages. Throttle, get Tammy," Modo got up, held their friend more securely in his arms and made his way to the apartment above the garage. Just as he'd begun to take off her work shirt and pants Tammy came running in, quickly wiping her hands on her apron.

"What happened?" She helped Modo, not caring in the least that her daughter was half naked in front of a grown Martian; they were like family.

"The lift fell on her," at Tammy's sharp gasp he put a hand on her shoulder, "the bike she was workin' on fell off and took the brunt of it so it ain't as bad as it seems," just them he removed Charlene's tank top and tried not to stare at the ribs poking through the delicate skin. That's when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the unusually sharp lines of her cheekbones, the grayish tint to her skin.

"Oh Charlene, what have you done to yourself?" Tammy ran a hand over her daughter's face and cringed when she felt blood.

Vinnie ran up with wash cloths and towels, Throttle was just behind with bandages and a bowl with warm water.

"We got what you asked f– Holy hell," Throttle and Vinnie stopped dead in their tracks. Never in their lives had they ever thought of the fiery, hot tempered mechanic as fragile. Seeing her lying on the bed, skin and bones in her slightly too big bra and panties, she looked as if she might just break.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly bro," Modo stayed sitting beside the girl on her bed. "I should have seen this comin'," Modo sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Huh?"

"Look at her. She's workin' herself to death," brushing his fingers on his beloved friend's cheek he looked at his bros and sighed. "We've got to keep an eye on her bros," with that he lifted her gently, brought her into the bathroom and cleaned her up in silence.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Vinnie leaned his chair back against the wall and watched the small figure sleep in the large bed, a bemused smile slowly spreading across his rugged face. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that the little spit fire of a girl in pigtails and dirty overalls he'd known all his life would ever capture his heart. How she did it, he'd never know. The only thing he was certain of was that he would win over her somehow. _She will be mine…_

* * *

_Downstairs, in the garage_

"So when were you boys going to tell me about Vinnie bein' all hot and bothered by my Charlene?"

Modo nearly choked on his sloppy joe while Throttle chuckled.

"Never could keep anything from you,"

"You try and you'll get a whoopin'," gesturing with her wooden spoon, Tammy turned back around to her brownies with a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Throttle and Modo watched her with concern. She'd been doing a lot of cooking and baking; it was her way of dealing with the pain. Just like Charley's was to work on bike's and look where that got her.

Throttle stood up from his chair and put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her tense up and then relax when he rubbed her arms and shoulders with long soothing strokes. He could feel the tremors shaking her body as she fought to keep the tears in.

"Tammy, it's isn't healthy to keep it in, you'll make yourself sick," he turned her around and pulled her close to him. Tammy was like his mother, and seeing her in this much pain was really hard to bear.

"First my husband and now Charlene. I could have lost my daughter today," the pain in her chest caused her to double over. She would have fallen on the floor but Throttle caught her and held her to him.

"But you didn't. Trust us when we say that we'll take care of her. She's a sister to us, well except Vin," he smiled when she laughed lightly through her tears. "If anything that boy will watch her even closer,"

"I can't thank you boys enough,"

"You're family, and families look out for each other. We know you'd do the same for us," Modo rubbed calming circles on her back.

Taking a deep breath, Tammy wiped her tears and allowed the heat from Throttle's body to relax her. Her boys would always be there for her and Charlene, and that thought alone made her smile.

* * *

_Back up in the bedroom…  
_

Charlene groaned in pain as she started to wake up to what felt like a jack-hammer to the brain.

"What the fuck happened? Feels like someone cracked my head open with a V-twin," opening her eyes a little she spotted Vinnie sitting in the corner of the room looking at her with a playful smile and a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. _What the hell is that boy thinkin'?_

"Close enough Charlene," standing up he walked over to the side of her bed and leaned over her, checking the bandage around her head.

"Ow!" she'd been so busy eyeing the six pack right in front of her face that she hadn't even noticed what he was doing. _Wowww… never noticed those before…_ not realizing she'd been caught staring she quickly looked away, trying to ignore the way his mouth curved up into an even more mischievous grin.

"Don't think I didn't see ya lookin'. Not that I blame, I'm pretty hot," sitting down on the end of her bed, he figured she needed some good old fashion teasing. The girl needed something to make her laugh; her eyes were beginning to look haunted. Henry wouldn't want his girl looking like death warmed over.

"Oh jeez!" trying to ignore his heated gaze, she turned over onto her side away from him, and yelped in pain when her head hit the pillow.

"Easy Charley-girl, you took one hell hit to the head today sweetheart," he knew she hated being called Charley, but the name just seemed to come out so naturally.

"What did you just call me?"

"Sweetheart?"

"No before that,"

"Charley-girl?"

"Yeah, that one," she smiled when he blushed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Sorry Charlene, it just slipped-"

"I like it. It reminds me of Charley, daddy's bike, and I'm a girl," she smiled again when he smiled back at her.

"Trust me I've noticed," he blushed bright red again under his fur at what he'd just said.

"You didn't want to say that out loud did you," her smile got broader when he tried to look away and she pulled him back by his tail.

"Nah, I wasn't,"

"About that, what's been up with you? I always thought you hated me,"

"Never that sweetheart. You were annoying and stubborn as hell," seeing her blush at his words, "but you've grown up Charley-girl," he smiled when her face lit up at the new name. "You've grown into a beautiful woman."

"Whoa…" Charley's widened in amazement. Vinnie knew he wasn't always this honest but he didn't figure he'd have that big of an effect on her.

"What? Did I impress you that much with my honesty?" leaning back onto the bed resting himself on his elbow and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh you impressed me alright, but not with your honesty, I could always see right through you Van Wham," pulling herself up against the headboard of the bed she watched how the muscles of his arms and chest flexed when he reached out to trace the curve of her leg through the blanket. "You used a big word! I'm so proud of you!"

Vinnie's warm looks turned into an exasperated glare. "Funnnnyyy. Remember that part about being annoying?" he smiled when she laughed, happy that he could bring some color to her pale skin.

"You know, you're real pretty when you laugh," he put a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze up to his. Her eyes looked tired, but a new light shone in them, something he dared to hope was for him but would have to wait and find out.

"You're a smooth talker Vinnie, but thank you, I needed a good laugh," her cheeks turned a rosy hue and she reached out, running the back of her hand along his furry cheek then turning it over to cup his face and look at his handsome features.

"I'm always happy to help,"

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Charley!! I thought we said to take it easy," Throttle came up behind the girl and took the vice grips from her. The mechanics had been doing as much work as they could to keep the girl from over exerting herself.

"I'm fine Throttle!" she reached up to try and grab her tool back but he held it up out of her reach. "What the fuck?! You're not my dad! You can't tell me what I can and can't do,"

"Fine, if you can get the tool away from me, then I'll let you work," Throttle smiled thinking he'd surely won. Unfortunately Charlene was one step ahead of him.

"You wanna play that game, fine," she kicked the mouse in the shin with her steel toe boots. The tan mouse howled in pain and dropped the vice grip to hold his injured leg. "That was easier than I thought," picking up her tool she walked back to the motorcycle she'd been working on and continued her attempt to loosen the stubborn bolt.

"That was dirty Charlene," Throttle sat down and removed his boot to have a look at his leg. Sure enough there was already a bump there. Charley laughed from her spot under the bike, and looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"You never said not to play dirty. Specify next time,"

"The girl's gotta point bro," Modo grinned from across the garage. The grey giant sat in a chair reclined against the wall. Throttle looked at his long time friend and shook his head laughing.

"Yeah yeah," he rubbed his sore shin again and slipped his boot back on. "Henry was right; the girl's got more badass in her than the three of us combined,"

* * *

_Later that evening…_

Stoker walked in the garage, his mouth set into a straight line. Vinnie knew that look; they'd been called back.

"When do we leave Stoke?" he knew better than to beat around the bush with his commander.

"Two hours ago," he grabbed his pack and threw it up the ramp of the ship.

"What d'ya mean Stoker?" Modo stood up, confused. Something must be wrong if they'd been called back so hastily.

"Sandraiders; they attacked our base in Brimstone. They need all the help they can to keep the son's a bitches out,"

"I'll get Throttle,"

"I'll tell Tammy we're leaving," Stoker left and walked up the steps to the apartment above the garage and found the woman he'd been looking for. She was standing by the dining room table folding laundry, taking care to smooth out any creases and wrinkles.

He leaned against the doorway, folding his arms over his chest and watched her, a faint smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. He noticed, with a chuckle, the jeans she was wearing were the same ones as the night Henry had introduced her to him almost thirty years ago. There was only person he knew who wore pants with a Mickey Mouse patch right on their butt cheek. His smile took on a roguish tilt as he admired the rest of the smooth hour glass shape of the woman before him.

"Whatcha smirkin' at?"

"Not smirkin'. Just admirin',"

"Dirty old mouse,"

"And don't you forget it,"

The elderly mouse stepped away from the doorway and walked up behind her, pulling her away from the laundry. He took her hands in his big ones, and smiled softly at how small they looked in him big ones. He didn't want to break the news to her because he didn't know when he'd be able to come back, but it had to be done. He respected her too much to just leave a note on the table.

"Tammy, darlin', we've been called back to Mars," closing his eyes he sighed, hoping she wouldn't be too hurt. Lord only knows his heart was breaking just at the thought of leaving tonight. That was one thing he kept to himself. He'd always thought Tammy was a beautiful woman. Hell! He would have swept her off her feet in a heartbeat if Henry hadn't, but lately… _I shouldn't be feeling what I am for my best friend's wife… It's wrong… She lost her husband a month ago! She's right, I am a dirty old mouse._

"When?" she brought his face up to hers so she could look in his garnet eyes and there she read it. "You'll need supplies; I have extra drinks and snacks. Enough to last you the trip maybe even a few days if Modo doesn't get to it," she smiled and pulled him to her for a hug and clung to him tightly.

She turned and whispered in his ear, her voice breaking, "I'll miss you,"

Stoker turned his head to tell her he would miss her too, but everything stopped when his lips were mere inches from hers. He could taste the hot air coming from her mouth, and it made his mouth water. Tammy knew she needed to pull away, she had to, but those dark ruby colored eyes, the luxurious brown hair that covered a strikingly handsome Martian visage. She couldn't. Lord save her, but she was falling for the mouse she'd known almost all her life. She felt safe in the shelter of his thick muscled arms, his tail around her waist, keeping her close to him. Like she did in Henry's arms. Her eyes widened in shock. _I can't do this to Henry… I can't!!_

Shaking her head, trying hard to get her mind out of the gutter, Tammy pulled herself away and started heading for the doorway, but Stoker's hand closed on her wrist.

"Tammy-"

"Don't Stoker. I can't do this. I just lost Henry for Christ's sake! I respect him too much to do this to him," she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand, struggling to control the urge to turn around and kiss him. _What the hell is going on?! You're not a teenager anymore, get a hold of yourself!_

"I understand Tammy, trust me when I say I feel the same. I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality and your offerings for our trip back," he was lying. He knew it, she knew it. Neither wanted to air it out in the open, not yet.

"Stoke?!"

"Up here," Stoker let Tammy's hand go and hung his head, completely overwhelmed by what had just happened. He just happy he was able to keep other parts of him under control, and it had been a struggle. She would have slugged him for sure if she had felt even the slightest hint of his 'admiration'.

Modo appeared in the doorway, by the look on his face even he knew something was off but he kept it to himself.

"We're ready when you are,"

"Okay, thank you,"

Neither said anything about what had happened as they made their way down.

"Well look who's alive and kickin'," Stoker wrapped Charlene in hug, chuckling when she held him tight. Throttle groaned and rubbed his still sore leg with his other foot.

"Yeah, no kiddin' about the kickin' part. My shin still hurts,"

"Wuss,"

"I'll show you whose the wuss. Right after I whoop your ass,"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"ENOUGH!!" Stoker squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of his snout. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you four?"

"When did Vin and I get into this?!" Modo look confused, almost insulted.

"BOYS!" Tammy's strict voice called all four Martians to attention. Charlene snickered. "You too missy!"

"Oh come on!!"

"You heard me!" sighing in defeat, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Stoker chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" trying her best to brush it back with her fingers, she smiled and playfully elbowed the older mouse.

"We better get goin'," Modo grabbed what was left of their things and brought them aboard the ship. Against his better judgment, Stoker took Tammy's hand and urged her to him, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"I really will miss you darlin'. We'll come back as soon as we can,"

"I'll miss you too," disregarding the alarms in her head, she reached up and kissed his cheek and ran her fingers in his long silky mane, hugging him one last time.

Charlene looked at her mom and Stoker and knew that she should be angry, her dad had just died a month ago. She had every right to be pissed off, but she couldn't bring herself to. This was Stoker, the man she'd seen as a father figure next to her own dad since she could remember. He'd always looked out for her and her mom, made sure that everything was right and proper when her dad was away. She knew he'd take care of her mom, that's all that mattered to her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Charley-girl?" Vinnie came up behind her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"The two love birds over there," smiling she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. "Never thought I'd say this but I'm gonna miss you something fierce Vinnie,"

Chuckling, he held her tight to him and kissed the top of her head, "I'll miss you too Charley-girl,"

Modo and Throttle were right behind Vinnie, looking thoughtful, "Charley-girl… I like it," Modo grinned and pulled her away from Vinnie, and wrapped in a big bear hug.

Laughing, she hugged the giant grey mouse, "well now that we have your approval," she laughed even harder at the look on his face.

"You're trouble, you know that?" he put her down and held her to him one last time in a one armed hug.

"Yeah, it's a talent I'm honing in,"

"Oh jeez, will you just come over here and give me one of those hugs," Throttle grinned when she laughed and held her tight to him. "Just no kicking please! My poor shin couldn't take another one,"

"That's why you have two,"

"Uh huh, it's stuff like that that'll land you with a swirly,"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"JESUS!! Enough with the swirlies, whooping, and feet up the ass. Can't you just say goodbye like normal people?!"

All eyes turned to Tammy, and Charlene burst out laughing, "You should all see the looks on your faces!"

"Oookay, I think it's time we left," all four Martians said their goodbyes one last time before they boarded the ship and made their way back home.

"Be careful," Charlene whispered and wrapped her arms around herself, warding off a sudden chill. _Something's going to happen… I don't know what. But I have a feeling it isn't going to be good._

* * *

_Two years later…_

Charlene got up off the creeper and checked her computer again. Frowning when there was no sign of anyone loging on she checked again when was the last time she'd had a video chat with the boys._ It's been almost four months without a word…_

After they'd left she'd had an idea and linked the intercom to the screen of her computer so that she could enlarge the screen, so both her and her mom could see them.

"What the hell is going on up there?" she whispered looking out the window at the stars.

"Any sign of them sweetheart?" Tammy came up behind her daughter and saw the empty log record. "I don't like it. I don't like it at all,"

"Neither do I,"

Just when she was about the look up the coordinates for the base in Brimstone a sudden gust of wind blew in debris from outside. Charlene ran to the garage doors thinking it was another storm brewing, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Martian ship landing roughly on the ground.

"Holy shit, MOM!!"

"Charlene?! What is it?" Tammy ran to her daughters side and gasped at the battered ship. "I'll go get my first aid kit just in case,"

The ramp came down crooked, the steps mangled. Metal creaked and strained as the ship tried to function normally with all the dents, patches and bent pieces of what use to be a magnificent ship.

What shocked her most was what came out of the ship.

"Oh my god..." tears welled up in her eyes. "Jesus, what happened!"

Tammy ran down from the apartment and stopped, dropping the bandages and gauze at the gory sight before her.

"Oh lord all mighty… No! My poor boys!"

* * *

Don't forget to review!! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know it's been a while to I want to thank everyone who stuck around. Especially unufficcrzy who contact me and gave the well deserved kick in the ass I deserve for neglecting my BMFM fanfiction.

So as a way to make amends I bring you a very long chapter with a long awaited love connection =)

As always I own nothing... nada... zilch.

* * *

**Present day,**

Stoker came stumbling out of the ship, a dazed Vinnie leaning against him as they made their way out of the ship and towards the garage.

"Tammy! Charlene! Anyone!" Stoker hauled Vinnie's arm up higher over his shoulders, struggling to keep the big white mouse up.

"Commander?" Vinnie started to come out of his daze, completely confused and disoriented.

"Yeah kid, it's me, hold on just a little longer," his lips set in a straight line he looked back to the ship where Modo was helping Throttle out with the help of one of a grey furred Martian female with long black hair.

Looking back at Vinnie he growled low in his throat, at what was supposed to have been a huge victory for Mars. Instead it in ended in bloodshed and mutilation.

"Oh my god…" Charlene watched in horror as her friends all but fell out of the space ship, bleeding and disfigured almost beyond recognition. "Jesus, what happened?" running up to Stoker she helped him with Vinnie by taking his other arm and draping it over her shoulders so both of them were holding up his massive weight.

"Let's get inside first Charlene, we'll go from there," Stoker set his mouth in a straight line trying to ignore the pain in his own body.

"C... Charley-girl?" Vinnie slurred his words, still not fully aware of where he was, but at least he recognized her voice. A faint smile curved his lips and laid his head against Charlene left shoulder indirectly putting all of his weight on her. She was about to tease him about his heavy weight but instead gasped in horror at the face she saw. Half of his face was gone from his forehead , skinned like some hunter's kill.

"Easy girl," Stoker smooth voice came from over Vinnie's head, his eyes spoke louder than words. _Not now, later!_ Swallowing the lump in her throat at the sight of the raw still bleeding half of her friend's face she dared a glance behind them and felt her knees wabble, almost giving out behind her at the sight of her two other long time friends.

Modo had Throttle leaning against the left side of his body. Throttle relied on Modo and his superior, Carbine, to bring him to their friend's home since his eyes were covered with a bandage.

Modo held onto his friend easily with his left, wishing he could use his good arm. Looking at his right shoulder he felt tears gathering inthe only eye those bastards had left him with. There was an empty space where his right arm should have been. The sleeve of his FF regulation t-shirt had been pinned shut, but was stained with blood all the way down his side to his pants.

All heads turned towards the sound of feet pounding down stairs and Stoker knew he had tears in his eyes when Tammy caught sight of them.

"Oh lord all mighty… No! My poor boys!" She was about to run forward when a sharp shake of Stoker's head warned her to stay away and stay quiet. Biting her lip to keep the sob that threatened to escape she decided to make herself useful and cleared up the small waiting room; the two couches, recliners, dining room table and work bench. She made her way upstairs after taking one last glimpse of the wounded Martians.

"I – I'll get… towels. We need towels, blankets, supplies" she called over her shoulder, her voice breaking as she rummaged through the storage closets. Stoker helped Vinnie sit down on the couch and let Charley hold on to him as he started to come out of his drug induced coma.

"I'll help," ignoring the pain at the base of his spine where his tail should have been he followed the elder of the auburn women up the stairs. That's when he heard her, the sharp wracking sobs coming out of the walk in closet where the door was ajar. He was about to open the door when it was thrown open. Surprised, Tammy screamed and dropped the load in her arms.

"I'll get it," dropping down to her knees she gathered up the linens, gauze, and the first aid kit with shaking hands.

"Let me help," he closed his hands around hers and urged her to sit down against the wall while he picked up the mess and made his way to the staircase to tend to his troops.

Just as he was about to go down he accidentally put his bloody pants with a hole right where his tail had once been at full view for Tammy. Closing his eyes at her sharp intake of breath, he looked back and tried to ignore the look of agony in the lovely woman's eyes at what had happened to them.

He looked down at the floor, unable to find words to describe what had taken place on their home planet. The linens and supplies were suddenly taken from him. He looked up to Tammy's determined gaze as she wiped the tears from her eyes and set her mouth in a straight line while pointing at the stairs, urging him to go down.

"Go sit with the rest. You need to be tended to,"

"I'm fine, just let me-"

"No you're not. Now go down so Charlene and I can look after you and the boys,"

"Tammy, I'm-"

"Go!" she waited until he'd stepped ahead of her and followed him down.

Knowing better than to argue with the woman he'd known for over twenty years, he sighed and lead the way down the stairs ahead of her.

"Charlene," she noticed her daughter sitting on the couch with Vinnie and Throttle, looking lost. "Charlene," she tried again but louder and stronger.

That seemed to break the mechanic out of her daze. Tammy smiled grimly at the horrified look in her daughter's eyes but she knew both of them needed to be strong to help their friends through this.

"There's towels, face cloths and bandages here. I've got alcohol, peroxyde and iodine in the crews' bathroom. Why don't you go get a bucket of lukewarm water, bring a few actually, we don't want to clean wounds with contaminated water," her daughter needed something to do, something to keep her mind occupied, they all did.

"What's your name?" Tammy walked up to the martian female, a soft smile on her lips to help make the girl more comfortable.

"Carbine miss," the raven haired grey martian stood up, looking ready to help.

"Nice to meet you Carbine. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances but as it is my girl and I could use your help and knowledge," Stoker stood up his finger raised as if he were waiting his turn to say something. "Not a peep from you mister, you're injured. You sit your ass down and let us women do the work,"

Stoker grumbled something about bossy women and sat back down.

"Stokes?" Throttle's hand reached out, trying to find his commander. Stoker took hold of Throttle's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Where's Carbine?"

"Tammy burrowed her, she'll be back," he shifted over in his seat, hissing in pain at the friction it created against his injury.

"How you holdin' up boss?" Stoker looked over at Modo, who even in the worst of times always seemed to stay calm. However, in this case Modo's calm exterior was a facade. The Plutarkians had removed his left eye and replaced it with a bionic eye that glowed a dark crimson red when he was angry. It was almost a black.

"I'm holdin', what about sleepin' beauty over there," he gestured to Vinnie who leaned up against Modo, his eyes open but glazed over.

"He's still out from the anesthetics boss,"

"Always knew he was a cheap date," Modo and Throttle chuckled then sighed as the reality of everything that had happened finally hit them full force.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Throttle's voice was low, breaking as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Hysteria didn't help, no matter the circumstances.

"We will, I don't know how, but you watch, we will,"

* * *

**5 hours later**

The boys were cleaned, disinfected, bandaged and medicated. Charlene and Carbine sat together by the bar, each nursing a strong drink.

"I don't know how the boys will cope as they are," Carbine mused as she slowly swirled her drink around in her glass.

Charlene, who was sitting right next to her, leaning back on her elbows against the bar, frowned mid sip and turned to look at her new found friend.

"What do you mean? Your doctors can't help them?"

"Didn't Stoker tell you?" at her scowl Carbine continued, "I guess not. This last attack killed off about three quarters of our population. If we have any doctors they're in hiding and it's not like I can bring them to your doctors, they'd probably end up in some lab,"

She looked over at Charlene whose face was ashen, shocked. "Are you serious? How are they - What are you - Oh fuck!"

"My sentiments exactly," Carbine downed her drink and poured more rum into her glass completely foregoing the coke.

Charlene looked at her friends then at the scraps of metal she had lying around the garage then back again at her friends.

"What about a prosthetic?"

"What about a prosthetic, it's not like we have doctors or engineers who can make them. Besides limbs of rubber and plastic aren't going to help us against Plutarkians, they'd melt at the first laser shot,"

"I'm not talking rubber and plastic, I'm talking metal and iron," Carbine frowned and looked at the Earther.

"Huh?"

"Come with me,"

* * *

**The back of the garage 2 hours later,**

"This is genius!" Carbine looked at the large metal arm laying on the table. She had watched in amazement while the mechanic had quickly whipped up a prosthetic metal arm out of scraps of metal, pressure valves, screws and bolts she had lying around. "They boys said you were good with metal and motors but they never said how good, holy shit!"

"Now, this is only something quick, but do you think we could gear up Modo with this? To try it out and see how it works. More so, how he works with it so I can work out the bugs and possibly get us going down the right track for the rest of them?"

"I don't see why not, but wait, something's missing. Do you have motion sensors? Plasma sensors? How about just sensors?" the mechanic tried to stifle a laugh each time the Carbine asked a question, her eyebrows raising higher with each one.

"Motorcycle garage remember," she said with a lift of her eyebrow.

"That's okay, our spaceship is loaded full of guns, canons, scrap metal from the armament, anything and everything we could find that would be useful,"

"Can I look through it?"

"Sure, come on,"

* * *

**Back of the garage, 1 1/2 hours later,**

"I think it just might work," both females stood back from their handiwork, and grinned at each other.

"Now to test it out,"

"What are you girls working on in here?" Tammy's voice came from the doorway. Both women moved aside to show her what Charlene had come up with. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah, but it's only a rough model. What do you think?" Tammy stood there mouth open in shock at her daughter's ingenuity. But words were taken right out of her mouth by Stoker who had come up right behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I think it's amazing," Stoker smiled a proud smile. Henry would have been proud if he were here. Just like her father and mother, the girl had a heart of gold. As for Carbine, she seemed to be settling in perfect with Charlene, just what she needed after what she'd been through."I'll go get the big guy,"

The auburn mechanic smiled shyly, blushing from head to toe, but looked back at her creation, nervous by what her friend might say. Carbine patted her on the back, smiling.

"You have any more of that mooch we had earlier?" the female mouse pointed to the bar behind them.

"Yeah, there's more. Hey can you get me a glass too?"

"How about I just bring the bottle, make it easier," Carbine smiled over her shoulder as she made her way across the room.

"Yeah sure, why not," sitting down and taking a deep breath, Charlene rested her forehead in her hand, letting everything sink in for a minute. It wasn't long before the tears came, but she didn't want anyone to hear or see her. After what they'd been through, her tears might come off as insulting.

"Hey now, what's all this?" the auburn haired mechanic jumped in surprise, a small squeak escaping her lips. She looked around and found Vinnie standing right behind her. Apparently the drugs the Plutarkians had given him had finally wore off. Half his face was still bandaged but his one eye looked at her with something she wasn't sure she was ready to name yet.

"Oh, hey Vin, how's the head," she said while wiping her tears away and making a very poor attempt at a smile.

"It's good, thanks to you," he whispered the last words. Images of his face under the bandage brought on a new wave of tears that Charlene just couldn't fight. "Easy Charley-girl, come here," the white mouse easily lifted her off the chair, sat down on said chair, and sat her down in his lap, cradling her like one would a child.

He held the beautiful mechanic in his arms, rocking back and forth, whispering soothing words in martian to her, words she didn't understand, but he remembered her saying how beautiful it sounded when he spoke it.

After nearly five minutes of gut wrenching sobs, the mechanic's melt down was reduced to hiccups, her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her little holding onto his shoulders with a strength he didn't know she had.

"You feel better?" he asked her. When she simply nodded he disentangled the arm under her leg to lift her chin up to see him. "Let me see those eyes," he looked into the deep pools of emerald.

"Those must have been some drugs, Vinnie. I've never seen you so serious," she tried to break the tension in the air with a little bit of humor but found it lost when the corner of his mouth lifted slightly, but his arms tightened around her.

"You Charley-girl, I wanted to take my time with this, take you on a date, somethin' like those Earth guys do but after what I've just been through, taking my time is the last thing in mind,"

"Vinnie, what are you talking about? A date? You want to go on a date?" her heart skipped a beat when he looked down at her a sweet smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"What I'm talkin' about is you bein' my girl. No more pussy footin'. Life's too short, I've realized that, seen that, and I want you Charley-girl. I've wanted you for some time but I wanted to do right by you," normally he'd be blushing by now, the auburn mechanic mused, but he seemed different now.

She remembered her mother saying how much her father had changed after the war in Vietnam.

"Vinnie, you've always been there for me when we were kids. Whether it was over the com when you were on Mars or here. You were always a pest," she laughed when he rolled his eyes, "a trouble maker really, but whenever I hurt myself or was bullied by one of the guys working for my dad, you always stood up for me," she took a deep breath and continued. "When dad died I thought I'd lost it all, but you came for me, you all did. And for that I love all of you, but you Vinnie, you I love more than just a friend,"

The white mouse put a finger to her lips, a stupid grin spreading over his handsome face.

"You love me sweetheart?" he chuckled when she looked away blushing. She squealed when he nuzzled her neck with his muzzleup to her ear, breathing in her scent. "You really love me?"

She shivered as the smell and feel of his wrapped her like a security blanket, she knew she was safe with him. He was her best friend, he was already part of the family, and now...

"Yes, I love you,"

"Gods I've been waiting for those words from your sweet lips for so long!" before she could speak his lips claimed her in a hard, nearly bruising kiss that had her toes curling, her body melting against his.

She moaned in his grasp as he ran his fingers through her hair while still holding her propped against him in his lap. The feel of his fingers combing through her hair, the feel of his hard chest against hers, the strength in his arms as he held her effortlessly.

It was all like a drug to her, dragging her down deeper and deeper into a bliss he created with the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue coaxing her lips apart and exploring the recesses of her mouth.

He groaned at the feel of her shy little tongue warring with his, running over his buck teeth, her little fingers running through his fur. The feel of her supple body melting against his was enough to drive him mad. He could already feel his body responding to the sweetness of hers; his pants were getting way too damn tight and confining.

"We interruptin' somethin'?" Charlene tried to pull away but he followed her mouth with his, not ready to end their first kiss just yet. She laughed against his lips and gave him one last hard shove, blushing when he chuckled, his chin resting on top of her head.

He looked over at his Commander and grinned at what he saw. Stoker was giving him a thumbs up from behind Tammy who smiled mischievously.

"Well now, sorry to interrupt but we're here to see a certain mechanic about a metal arm," Tammy smiled at her daughter and winked, making said mechanic blush.

Modo followed the small woman into the room and grinned broadly at his bro,

"It's about fuckin' time," Vinnie chuckled. Modo hardly ever swore, if he did it's because he really meant it. "So where's this arm you made Charley-girl?"

"Right over here big guy," after extracting herself out of Vinnie's grasp on his lap, she walked up to the work bench and tried to lift it to no avail, it was too heavy. "Here you take it,"

The large grey mouse's eyes bulged at what he saw.

"You made this?" he pointed the heavily armed large metal arm with a very realistic looking hand at the end.

"Carbine helped," the auburn girl blushed and laughed when said female mouse pulled her in for a quick hug.

"It was a group effort, but she's the real mastermind," she smiled at him. "Try it on,"

Modo lifted the arm up to his shoulder joint where a metal ball fitted into his socket like a real arm. Modo hissed in discomfort when he finally got the prosthetic in place with Vinnie and Stoker's help. It fit like a glove.

"Okay, now here's the real test. I want to see how it reacts to you," she took hold of the wrist and turned it palm up and opened a small access panel. With a small straight screw driver she turned a small switch from 'off' to 'on'.

"What do you mean react to m-" the grey giant's words were cut off as the fist opened and closed, the wrist turning this way and that. He blinked in astonishment and tried rotating his shoulders experimentally to see what would happen and gasped at what he saw. The arm rotated in his socket like a normal arm.

"How?" he marveled, watching the fist open and close again, the fingers moving independently.

"I built it, Carbine gave me bits of your technology to make it work,"

"You were able to figure out Martian technology?" Vinnie looked over at his love, his eyes wide in surprise. "Way to go babe," he whistled in appreciation.

"It's a lot more advance but the basic components are the same. I used some motion sensors you had in your trash pile and used them to sense the users motion. More specifically, nerve endings, muscle contractions and bone movements,"

Modo couldn't find words for what his friend had just done for him. Without any words he took her up in his arms and hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground. He hid his face in her neck when he felt his eye tear up.

"Thank you so much Charley-girl,"

* * *

All reviews are greatly appreciated and huge motivator =)


End file.
